winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anon3610
Hello. For your message on article All the Magic, I've unlocked it for you, happy editing. Since you're new user, you won't be able to edit some articles, so you can wait a couple of day or ask admins to lock them for you. About the infobox for song/album articles, you may want to take a look at its own article. I'd written a simple guide of how to use them. You can check the other articles before editing to figure things out. -- 10:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it! :) --Anon36100 (talk) 21:17, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Anon36100 2 more things: #Not all the users notice things on talk section of each articles. It's best that you come to someone experienced and discuss with them. You can try consult any available admins since it's faster and more accurate. #When you respond/reply to one's message, it's the same way with sending a message to someone, you do that on his/her talk page, not on your own. Happy editing. -- 02:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. Don't mind it. -- 11:20, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Personally I see that Fairy Dust article missed the information about enhancing abilities. For the miniaturization, it did mention there as "and helps the girls unlock their miniaturization". I unlocked the article for you. -- 02:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Is it editable for you now? -- 02:41, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Please contact me when you finish editing so I can lock it back. -- 02:45, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You can wait a couple of days. Wikia system will automatically recognize you as "no-longer-new user" and you can edit freely. Or you can just edit from time to time as long as there's admin unlocking articles for you. -- 03:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 03:28, May 4, 2017 (UTC) About your questions, neither of them is on my field. For the title of music/album, I highly believe we do, yet I advise you to ask XxDragonHeart as this is what she's in charge of. For the novels with 2 covers, I guess you can try showing both of them in one infobox, using the method we used in character articles. Again, you should ask WhiteJasmineFlower since this one belongs to her project (I suppose). You should read about our projects page to who you should contact for a particular problem. About messaging, you can try your own. Only in the case you can't find any other solution then contact an admin. Once you contact one, try not to touch that problem. Best practice about wiki tools and how they work should be available in Help section on Community wiki. -- 03:10, May 5, 2017 (UTC) You can find it on the blue upmost navigation bar, on Community tab, under Help section. -- 06:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I can unlock these for you. But before I do, I have questions: #Are you sure the images you're adding are in good quality, without wordmarks, logos or any black stripes? #The current image of Flora's pose in Enchantix article you mentioned was captured by me. Frankly, I tried to take it at the last moment of the transformation. I wonder what did you mean by "aren't extended"? Since every single Flora's Enchantix transformation videos all end with that pose. And the last thing, Aisha's blinded one was not needed. It only appears once and a tweak from her normal one. If it was needed, I would add it already. -- 04:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I see what you meant now. The point is, Enchantix belongs to season 3 means the image must be in SD TV-size, and when you take picture of Flora's final pose from that video (from official Winx Club/Winx Club Italian Youtube channel) it's on HD TV-size. I don't try to sound petty, but I believe there are black stripes on the image of Aisha you're going to add. This one, right? I see there is a black stripe on the left, which is about 2 or 3 pixels in wideness and another on the bottom, which is about 1 pixel wide. -- 06:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC)